


Perfect

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Size Kink, but like the opposite, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Garak is worried he doesn't have what it takes to please a human.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this been done a few times before (the_last_dillards, I loved "The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better" way too much), but I love the concept so much I had to write something for it myself

Garak pressed his mouth under Julian's jaw, offering nips and kisses down his smooth, salty neck. The lack of ridges made him a bit preoccupied over how much force he should be using, but Julian's steady thrumming moan continued to reassure him. Julian's lithe frame gasping for breath undid him like nothing else and he felt his body reacting against his will. Garak slowed down. He subtly pressed his legs together, willing his slit to close back up and cease the prickly, damp feeling flooding his senses.

"Garak, are you alright?" Julian panted.

Garak straightened up and flattened down his tunic, scanning for any sign of his momentary lapse in control. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done about the scent of the air. Tunic smoothed, he slid his gaze, calm and unaffected, toward the human beside him. Julian had sat up straighter as well, his fingers fidgeting against each other in his lap, his legs squeezed tightly together. Garak's eyes raced up to meet the doctor's, but they were not quick enough to avoid taking in the obvious bulge the dear doctor was struggling to cover up.

"Yes, of course, Julian."

Julian nodded quickly. "Right. Of course. It's just… we've been together for a while now, and I love where we are right now!" Julian's eyes widened and he leaned forward a bit. "I don't want to rush you at all, if you're not ready then you're not ready and that's the end of it."

Perhaps Julian would end there.

"But you've been stopping us here for three months –" _Or not._ "– and you brush me off every time I ask. So please, is it because of me?"

Garak huffed, the line of his mouth firming up. He turned away from Julian, sitting stiffly and staring at the doctor's coffee table.

"Garak," Julian said, now with obvious annoyance creeping into his voice. "Why does this have to be another one of your secrets? If I'm doing something that's insensitive to you or your culture, you need to tell me or else I'll never know what I'm doing wrong. Or if you don't want sex at all, I won't make you uncomfortable by throwing myself at you. I hate seeing you uncomfortable…"

He hated how small and worried Julian sounded as he trailed off at the end. Why couldn't he just come clean again? Oh right, he didn't want to be laughed out of the doctor's quarters.

Julian drew another breath and continued. "And if it's something else, it must be a pretty big deal because you refuse to tell me anything. Is it a Cardassian taboo to sleep with someone outside of marriage?"

Garak sent him a withering glare at such a ridiculous notion.

Julian crossed his arms and scrunched his face. "Well if you'd just tell me what's wrong, I wouldn't have to guess."

Garak weighed his options. Julian was right, he had been dragging this on for far too long. And yet he was still tempted to drag it on even further. Even now, Julian was looking less confident in his line of questioning and he would surely drop it within the next minute or two, and then he could look forward to this question again in a week's time when the two found themselves in the doctor's quarters once again.

Well, today was as good a day as any to be thoroughly embarrassed by someone he deeply admired.

"It does have something to do with Cardassians," Garak said slowly.

Julian's breath caught.

Garak shifted a bit, taking a deep breath and steeling himself. "Hmm. How shall I put this. I suppose… I fear you will find me lacking."

He tilted his head just enough to see Julian's reaction. Unfortunately, Julian's eyeridge-furs were furrowed in confusion.

Well, he had already gotten this far. He forged ahead.

"As you know, humans are notorious over-sharers. Your explicit materials are only ever a few keystrokes away."

"Garak, you watched human pornography?" Julian interrupted with a tiny laugh.

His happy, relaxed tone made Garak realize how stiff he still was, and how tiring it suddenly felt. He sunk back against the couch. Julian pressed up against him and Garak tried to take comfort in the contact as he continued.

"Well, mostly read. But I did view several for purely educational purposes. And I found that humans expect a certain… length from their male lovers. A length that, as a Cardassian, I simply don't have."

He turned fully towards Julian now, sure that he had explained himself enough.

To his horror, Julian's eyes were sparkling with mirth and his mouth was open in a smile, laughter obviously poised on his tongue.

Garak braced himself for the worst, but at the last moment, Julian seemed to restrain himself. He closed his mouth and looked over Garak's face, although his smile was still very present.

"Elim, I would never laugh at the size of your… anything. That would be very rude of me."

"It seemed like you were very close to," Garak sniffed haughtily.

"No, I was about to laugh at the idea that you felt this was a big enough deal to not have sex with me for three months! Although you're right that humans are… kind of obsessed with a penis's length."

"And I suppose you are the exception?"

"That's not what I meant. Plenty of people don't care, or even prefer smaller."

At that, the tip of Julian's tongue dipped out of his mouth to wet his lips, and his eyes even darted down to Garak's crotch.

"Uhh… anyway, I assure you I will love whatever length you have."

Speech finished, Julian looked at him with large, doe eyes.

Garak scanned those eyes for any trace of a lie, but he seemed genuine.

"Right. Now that we covered that up, I should be heading back to my quarters for the night."

"Okay," Julian said with a small smile. He stood up with Garak and walked him to the door. Once there, the doctor drew him in for a kiss. It still irked Garak that he had to tilt his face up to accept those soft, searing lips.

"See you next week?" Julian asked in a low voice as they parted.

"Yes, of course," Garak murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I haven't finished a multichapter fic in like a year so I'm still counting this as a win. Also, sorry I haven't been very active here in a while, I've been taking a break from deep space fics, I just got burnt out or something. But I still love the fandom so I'll hopefully get back to reading them soon!

Julian fiddled with one of the two small pillows on his couch, folding and refolding his legs until his energy propelled him up for a quick lap around the room, pillow in hand, twirling it distractedly. He peeked into his bedroom where the bed was still immaculately made, then settled back down on the couch.

The week leading up to his current state had been an ordeal. He was a professional, of course, and could set aside a collapsing super-nova for the sake of his patients, but his off-time had been another thing entirely.

A steady stream of fantasies, each more self-indulgent than the last had been putting him on all sorts of edges as he finally allowed himself free rein in exploring the gamut of possibilities in the bedroom now that he was sure Garak was as interested in sex as he was.

At least, he hoped they were roughly on the same page. But while he had developed a _bit_ of a reputation as both a promiscuous lover and a proliferate xenophile since his Academy days, he hadn't ever seen Garak on any sort of date, current relationship notwithstanding. Whatever happened tonight, he would have to make sure it would feel as good for Garak as he was sure it was going to feel for himself.

To that end, he had been racking his brains and scouring the databases to determine how best to please a Cardassian lover and also to determine if he was anything close to what a Cardassian found desirable in a mate. From the many, many novels Garak had had him read, he at least was aware that a deep blue color symbolized fertility and availability, but he had the suspicion that decorating his forehead and neck with ch'omul as he had seen Cardassian women do might end up with him looking ridiculous or quite possibly culturally insensitive. Perhaps he could ask Garak about it some other day. He could have set aside his dignity and asked Quark about his time with Professor Lang, but his pride and the certainty that Garak would have found out he took relationship advice from Quark of all people had stopped him.

A chime echoed through his quarters and shook him free from his latest bout of spiraling thoughts. His heart jumped to his throat in the best way possible and he smoothed down his evening clothes once more. (He had finally settled on a neat pair of black slacks and a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt.)

"Hello, Garak."

Garak looked beautiful tonight. Well, he did every time he saw him, but he was confident that Garak had put in some additional effort for their meeting. What else would explain the perfectly sleek, shiny hair, a tunic he had never seen before with a deep green fabric pressed with an almost imperceptible geometric pattern, the fresh, dark scent that could only be a new cologne or body wash.

His partner stepped through the doorway with a calm, smiling face. "Hello to you, too."

That serene smile had been haunting his memories since lunch two days before, and while he had held himself back from causing a scene in the Replimat, here he had no such restraints. He drew Garak against him the second the door had whooshed shut and pressed a long, deep kiss onto those soft lips. Elim returned the kiss with fervor and Julian guided them to the couch, sitting down first and then filling with unrestrained excitement as Elim followed him down, sitting until he was straddled on Julian's lap. They had never been in this position before.

Julian broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Garak's. His breaths calmed down and he heard Garak's do the same. 

"How was your day," Julian asked, staring down at the mixture of fabrics as Garak shifted against him. God, he was getting hard already.

"Wonderfully mundane, my dear. Four fittings, one delivery, one purchase."

"That's good."

"And you?"

"Oh, just some paperwork and check-ups."

Garak hummed, brushing his fingers lightly down Julian's sides.

Julian squirmed and tilted his head to now rest against Garak's neck ridges. The tendons underneath shifted slightly as Garak proffered the expanse of scales. Taking the hint, Julian mouthed against them, nipping with his lips and scraping with his teeth. Garak's breath caught once but steadied out even as Julian could hear the Cardassian's heartbeat speed up.

Getting into the rhythm, Julian bit harder, bringing up a hand to massage the other side.

Garak let the barrage continue and Julian dared to press his hips forward slightly. His erection now pushed at Garak's groin and still the man did not move away.

Julian pulled away from Garak's neck, his hand tracing idle patterns along the rows of scales. And looking closer, he was sure that they were flushed a slight blue color.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Julian asked, keeping his voice level. If Garak refused, he needed to be ready to take a step back and calm himself down.

"I think that would be for the best."

Garak gracefully stood up and Julian had to rush to do so himself a second later because he had been frozen staring at his partner above him, haloed by his slightly-dimmer-than-usual lights.

Now very, very giddy, Julian couldn't stop from smiling and pulled Elim in for another kiss. Not a very good one, because he was smiling too much.

Garak laughed quietly against his lips. "Are you alright, my dear?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm great. And you?"

"I must admit to being a bit excited myself."

Heat flashed through him at the idea of Garak privately being as wound up as Julian currently was. "Well then, let's go."

Julian tugged Garak the short distance to the bedroom and then turned eagerly to him. Garak took the hint and settled his hands around Julian's waist, wrapping him up for a kiss.

When Garak began pushing him lightly toward the bed, it was just about the hottest thing ever and Julian moaned, bonelessly falling back. He toed off his shoes and socks as quickly as possible so he could wriggle back further onto the bed.

Elim took a bit longer to follow. He also removed his footwear and placed them at the foot of the bed, then removed his tunic. Julian's eyes widened, but only a thermal undershirt was revealed. Not that that was bad, it would surely be more giving than the stiff fabrics of Garak's outerwear. Garak folded that up too and placed it on Julian's dresser.

Julian watched the domestic scene unfold, half-propped up on his bed. When Garak turned to look at him, he squirmed in embarrassment, as if he had seen something he wasn't supposed to.

"You look lovely," Julian said to the room. Garak seemed to preen at that, brushing a hand down his thermal shirt and walking confidently toward Julian.

Julian widened his legs slightly when Garak reached the bed, biting his lip. Was this too presumptuous? But Garak didn't seem to think so, because he was quickly on the bed and nestled between Julian's legs. Julian smiled and reached up, linking his arms around Garak and just staring at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Julian breathed.

"You," Garak answered.

The two fell together. Julian was swept away in the feeling of hands brushing against his shirt and then under his shirt and his own fingers tracing patterns against Elim's chest. His hips rocked up occasionally, brushing against solid weight, and every so often Julian thought he felt Garak return the motion.

A hand detached from his side and moved lower. Lower. Julian fought not to press himself into the probing appendage when he realized it had stopped, Garak's fingers now ghosting along his clothed erection. Elim's lips still moved against his own, so he focused on that. He would let him explore as long as he wanted or needed.

Garak's hand carefully felt along him, making him strain against the fabric. It was a bit embarrassing, really, how strongly he was reacting to Garak's hand. What if it were his mouth? He whined and Garak swallowed it down. But then Garak was pulling away and Julian frowned up at him. Had he been too eager? One look at Elim's gaze set him right. His partner was now gazing down at his tented pants, hands hovering at the waistband. Julian pressed his lips together and waited for Garak to make a move. Slowly, agonizingly, Garak pulled down the fabric and Julian's breath caught as his erection was freed. Garak kept staring.

Julian had _tried_ to do research on Cardassian anatomy, but besides the most frustratingly simple and incomplete diagram that looked like it was pulled straight from a child's textbook, he didn't know how similar their anatomies were down there. Studies from other species on Cardassia suggested that Cardassian reproductive anatomy was internal, but even that wasn't a sure fact.

"Are we that different?" Julian posed hesitantly. Garak had yet to do anything, and it was now becoming a bit awkward.

Garak's raised his head to lock onto him with wide eyes. His ruffled demeanor settled down into something more controlled. He gave a wry smile. "A bit, my dear. I apologize for staring."

Julian grinned hesitantly and risked a gentle but probing tease. "I don't suppose I'll get a chance to stare at you?"

"I suppose it would only be fair." Julian's heart sped up.

Garak leaned back and kept moving until he was off the bed. With practiced movements, he devested himself once more. Julian was so glad the lights were still on, because Garak looked magnificent. Dark, pearlescent scales all down his body, wrapping around his ribs and hips. He had gotten glances at the second inverted teardrop shape on his chest, but the third one farther down was a pleasant surprise.

Lower still, beneath the third crest, the shadows made it impossible to see anything.

"Are you quite done inspecting me like some lab specimen," Garak huffed.

Julian smiled impishly. "I could stare more." At Garak's disapproval, Julian tried again. "You look beautiful, Elim. I promise there are no scientific thoughts in my head right now."

Okay, that was somewhat of a lie, now he was wondering the exact composition of a Cardassian's scales, but the subtle throbbing of his cock made it clear that in a minute he wouldn't have enough blood left in his head for such thoughts. He leaned his head back, motioning for Garak to join him, scooting over on the covers. He also realized he was now the one overdressed, and readily corrected the problem.

When Garak sat down, Julian pressed up against him, feeling the lines of their bodies connect. Garak was subtly cooler than him, but not by much. He then carefully moved away and flipped himself over, now hovering over Garak, mirroring their earlier exploration of each other.

Knelt between two strong, parted legs, he could now tell that Garak currently had no exposed genitalia.

"Are you going to skewer me with that?"

Julian jolted his head up at that confusing statement, said none-too-kindly. "What?" Garak was staring down at Julian's exposed member, which was still standing at attention. Ohhh. While the thought of fucking Garak certainly had its appeal, the way Garak was eyeing him distrustfully did not comfort him in the slightest. He pulled back.

"I just wanted to see you up close. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to, or we could do something non-penetrative."

Garak frowned, making Julian even more worried, but the following question was not what he feared. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Julian brought a hand up and hovered a finger over the scaled slit that he could just barely make out between Elim's legs. It had quite a good seal, probably to prevent against moisture loss when not in the act of reproduction. He glanced up at his partner, who nodded once, slowly.

Julian brought his hand down and began to stroke lightly, up and down. The texture was rough, but not as much as the other parts of Garak's body that he had felt. He kept his attention divided between his fingers and Garak's face, making sure he was doing this alright. And it seemed he was. Garak was looking more relaxed already, and his legs were spreading open more. His body was also reacting. More and more the slit was parting, and Julian's fingers were becoming coated with a thin layer of slick lubricant.

Garak was silent throughout it all. Julian had wondered if he would be one to talk during sex, the amount that he talked over lunch or when barging into holosuites or in mortal danger certainly made it seem like he would never shut up when he was enjoying himself. Perhaps Julian just needed to try harder.

"I'm going to try something else."

Right after an affirmational hum, Julian leaned down, and pressed his mouth steadily over Garak's slit.

"Julian!" Garak shouted, going stiff. Julian froze, but no other words accompanied his name in exclamation. Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue, licking along the path that he had traced with his fingers. It seemed like he had struck upon something here. The more that he worked his tongue, now in conjunction with his fingers, the wetter Garak became, enough that he was soon swallowing some of it, and getting the rest onto his face. And Garak. Julian could now hear sharp inhales and sighs with the various twists of his tongue and strokes from his hand.

When Garak whined louder than before, Julian quickly felt why. In between the now split folds, a new form rested. Julian pulled back to get a better look, but still close enough that his breath pressed against Elim's folds, causing the man to shiver. Garak's cock was shiny from the amount of lubricant that covered it, and although he was not touching it, it looked exceedingly soft, almost delicate. The base was about as thick as a hypospray and quickly narrowed to a gentle tip, the entirety of it was about two inches. He had no idea why Garak had been worrying. He looked wonderful and at that moment, he knew he wanted it in him. Either his mouth or somewhere else, but he wasn't wasting any more time.

His thoughts had flashed through his head fast enough that it hadn't been any time at all before he was going back down, this time carefully wrapping his lips around Garak's member.

"Yesss," Garak hissed out. Pride and lust coursed through Julian and he shuddered. He had been ignoring himself to focus on Garak, but now his own ache was pushing itself to the front of his mind. He reached down and gave himself a soft stroke.

Julian would have been happy to keep going, but a hand grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him up. He looked at Elim with wide eyes.

"Dear, I don't want you doing all the work."

Julian grinned and moved up higher over Elim, who reached down between them, settling firmly on Julian's cock.

"Now tell me what to do with this."

"Just, up and down. Not too tight," Julian whimpered, resting his head down on Garak's shoulder. The hand around him followed as directed, and Julian tried not to rut into it as he picked up speed.

Garak continued on, working him enthusiastically if not perfectly executed. Julian alternated between nipping at Garak's ridges, kissing him deeply, and letting out strings of nonsense and praise. Garak rumbled, pleased, whenever Julian panted out his name.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Garak whispered roughly.

"Mmm, show me," Julian panted. "Fuck me." He whispered it close enough to Elim's ear that loose hairs tickled at his nose.

Garak sucked in a breath. "Do you want me to, dear?"

"Yes. Please, please." Julian wanted it so badly.

Garak flipped them again. Julian palmed at himself, looking up at Garak through lidded eyes, immediately spreading his legs. Garak stared down at him again. "I've read what I'm supposed to do," Garak started, but made no move to implement any of his human-ravishing knowledge.

Julian tilted his head in an unspoken question, brow furrowing.

"I'm sure I can replicate something that would please you better," Garak finally said.

"What? Elim, you're fine," Julian hurried to say, not having forgotten the reason Garak had waited so long to get to this point. "You're plenty big enough to pleasure me," Julian promised, grabbing Garak's hands and pulling him closer.

"Please, Garak, I just want to feel you," he intoned.

Garak nodded and a lock of hair fell into Julian's face. He smiled and reached up to tuck it behind Elim's ear.

Carefully and gently, Garak prepped him, probing fingers stretching him out properly. When Julian felt ready, he told Garak so, and was just about shivering in excitement when Garak pushed in. Ohh, it felt good, the width of the base stretching him out and making him moan and nod vigorously.

"You feel amazing, Garak," Julian mumbled.

"As do you," Garak agreed, equally disjointed.

Julian raised his legs high enough to wrap around Garak's back, pushing Garak against him.

Garak began to move, stretching him out without Julian feeling like he was going to be split in two. Garak had started with the conventional in and out, but as he continued, he slipped more and more into a kind of side-to-side motion, which also felt good in a different way, and probably felt very good to Garak. Julian would have to remember that if they switched positions. _Ahh!_ Garak had brushed against his prostate and it caught up to him a second later, curling closer to Garak and moaning. Once Garak figured out the motion that had caused such a scene, he was quick to repeat it.

As they found their rhythm, Julian praised Garak with a continual stream of dirty talk and his name in various, reverent intonations. He slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked at himself, chasing the high that was quickly consuming him, squeezing his eyes shut.

The wave crashed and he was tipped over the edge. He breathed harshly, loving the dual feeling of coming as Garak continued to thrust into him. He met those thrusts weaker this time, but now longing to feel Garak's own completion.

It happened a moment later, Garak stuttering and moaning. The amount surprised him. He was definitely going to need to change these sheets. But it felt so good, and he kept Garak in place until Garak leaned down heavily against him, moving to bite at Julian's own neck. Julian let him. Garak was always so gentle with this act because he knew how fragile human skin was.

Julian brushed at Garak's hair, staring up in a smiling daze at his ceiling.

"Good?" Julian asked, wanting to make sure.

"Dear, you hardly need to ask," Garak said, pulling back to kiss along Julian's cheek, ending the progression by connecting their mouths.

"I had a good time too," Julian whispered as they parted enough to breathe, staring at Garak's lips. Garak smiled softly and leaned in again.

"Want to stay the night?" Julian asked some time later, after they had cleaned up and as Julian traced lines of scales on Garak's still exposed chest.

"Maybe some other night," Garak finally said, turning to look at him.

"That's alright."

"But maybe we could share a cup of tea before I head out?"

Julian smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to tinsnip for the Cardassian anatomy!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Guess kinktober got to me because all I want to write now is garashir smut <3


End file.
